


Positive Reinforcement

by ywhiterain



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Clothes Porn, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah makes sure Klaus is wearing his tie correctly. Klaus lets him, but complains the entire time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positive Reinforcement

"This plan is preposterous," Klaus said.

"I am well aware of your opinions on this engagement," Elijah said, " _Niklaus_."

"I really don't think you are," Klaus said, "seeing as you insist on going through this ridiculous facade!"

Klaus made a move to storm away, but Elijah took hold of his wrist and kept him still. He studied Klaus with a frown on his face. He brushed off some non-existent dust off of Klaus's shoulders.

"Are you listening to a word I have to say?" Klaus asked.

"Not at all," Elijah reassured him as he took hold of Klaus's tie and roughly untied it. "Niklaus, how many times have I explained the proper way to wear a tie?"

"More times than I care to remember!" Klaus snapped but he didn't move away. "One would think you would have picked up on the fact that I don't care if it's off-center and doesn't lie completely straight. I find this obsession of yours maddening and I long for the day that it goes out of fashion so I'll never have to wear one of these again!"

"And I find your obsession with dismissing current trends because you're so damned," he tightened the knot slightly more tightly than was precisely necessary, " _picky_ ridiculous."

"Excuse me for having standards," Klaus said between gritted teeth. "I refuse to waste my time trying to live up to your exact standards for something as dull and daft as a black tie."

"It's silk," Elijah said, insulted. Then he began to straighten the tie so that it laid completely straight, right down the middle.

"Should I call in Rebekah so she can fetch you a ruler?"

Elijah's response was to grab Klaus's jacket. Klaus rolled his eyes but he allowed his brother to maneuver his arms into the sleeves. "When these negations fall apart, proving that this dinner party was a complete waste of time, I will gloat."

Making quick work of buttoning up his brother, Elijah said, "If you, in any way, sabotage this evening, I will tie you up and lecture you for the entire night." Done with his brother's clothing, he set both hands on Klaus's shoulders and leaned forward. "In sixteenth century aristocratic french."

In spite of himself, Klaus found himself grinning. "Would that be a punishment or reward, brother?"

"I do hope you never find out," Elijah said, motioning for Klaus to follow him.


End file.
